Secrets
by gizzymotto
Summary: Zim has a secret that he will do anything to protect. Warning! MPreg and ZADR. :p
1. Chapter 1

**Attention! This is a yaoi and Mpreg.. Do not like do not read. This was written quickly. I had an idea and had to write it down. Sorry if it sucks. :P**

Zim sighed running a hand over his head. His daughter was starting to work his nerves. She was running through the house with Gir at her heals. Her sudden high pitched giggle let him know Gir had caught her and was tickling her. Zim sighed standing from the couch.

"Alright, that is enough young one." He scooped her up off the floor making her giggle once again. He smiled fondly at his daughter looking at her golden eyes. She smiled back at him as he ran his fingers her hair. It was black as midnight like her father. She wore her hair braided into two braids that ran down both sides of her head. He did this to braid her antennas in her hair. It was all for her disguise. For her protection. She was different from humans her age but she looked the same. He sighed unbraiding her hair. As the hair was let lose her antennas sprung forth. Her hair fell down her back in little ringlets. He did not know where she obtained the curls. Maybe it was because her hair was braided everyday? A soft smile spread across his face again as his daughter stated to purr, snuggling into his chest. He held her close walking her to her room. Sitting her on the bed he walked over and snatched her night gown from the closet. She raised her hands above her head already ready for him to out on her gown. He chuckled and slipped it on her. She crawled under her purple blankets and yawned.

"Tell me a story." She whispered almost pleading. She was a quiet child the even her footsteps seemed soft. The only thing loud about her was her giggle. Zim sighed and sat on the edge of her bed his hands in his lap.

"Which story would you like to hear?"She pulled the covers over her chin and cast her eyes downward.

"Can you tell me.."Zim frowned knowing where this was leading to. She knew she was not a normal human. Zim had told her long ago that she was born from a male alien. He explained about Irk and about how the race had few females making it necessary for him to be modified with both male and female parts. Ever since that day two years ago she had been asking who her father was. The girl was relentless and did not stop asking. Every night she would pout and give him that look.

Zim put on a hard face not willing to succumb to the look. "No I will not tell you about _him_. Pick another story little one."

She frowned turning away from him and closing her eyes. Zim sighed and kissed her head before turning out the light and walking out of the room. When she acted like this there was no getting her to stop. He would let her sleep it off.

The house was quiet without the constant giggle and pitter patter of small feet. A deep frown crossed Zim's face. She was so upset by this making Zim sad as well. His daughter would be upset until he told her which meant she would always be upset with him. How had he let this happen? He had just wanted to take over the Earth. Now when he wanted to take over Earth his own daughter got in the way. She would beg and mess with his experiments. Finally, it had got to the point where he just stopped. He had NOT given up though. As soon as his daughter was grown and throw with this human life he would destroy it. Zim sat down on his bed his head in his hands. This was all Dib-stupid's fault!

_It all started with the stupid Dib human. When they had first met he had tried to capture and kill him. Zim remembered Dib's constant ranting about alien dissection for the greater good of man. Two years later nothing had happened. Zim had not taken over Earth and Dib did not cut him into pieces yet. It took a while but eventually they gained a mutual respect for one another. The memory of their first kiss was fresh in his mind. As an alien he had never experienced anything like kissing before. They had been wrestling as usual. The fighting had started over the dumbest thing. He had the Dib-stink pinned and was ready to fire his gun. The gun was pointed at the Dib's face. Zim looked deep into those golden orbs. He was almost in a hypnotic trance. Slowly he felt the gun start to slip. He was confused. Never before had he noticed his eyes so why now? It was shocking to be suddenly flipped over on his back. He breath heavily in anger looking up into those gold brown orbs once again. Dib slowly raised a hand and took out his contacts. Zim blinked confused before he realized what Dib was doing. Dib wanted to look into his eyes too. This made Zim feel even more confused. What was happening to him? Before he knew what was happening her found himself leaning forward. Dib was leaning as well and brushed their lips. After the first touch of their lips Dib let go of Zim's wrists and the two attached themselves to one another like starved animals. That was the beginning of their year in High Skool. After their first kiss they had begun to do more things through the years. It was a new strange relationship he did not quite understand. Zim did not want to do things with others and if the Dib-beast even looked at another he was down his throat. Dib had grown taller and the opposite sex in his race found him attractive. He had not happened over night of course, but to Zim it had seemed that way. One moment the beast had metal in his mouth and was spitting on everyone. The next moment Dib had walked into the skool with a white blinding smile and handsome face. The threat of losing the beast as a ..not lover but more like a toy, was high so Zim found himself on his knees a lot. He needed to remind him that he was the best ..partner to do this with. It was worth it to see the human being weak. Zim loved that face and he ate up his moans and pants. It was like a drug to see him like that. They kept up their love hate relationship through High Skool. It was the last day of senior year and the two found themselves on the floor of Dib's room. Another argument gone wrong as per usual. That day he had let Dib take him. He did not know why he let him. The thing that might have done him in were the kisses. That day Dib's kisses were gentle and almost seemed caring. Zim let himself go and fall into extreme pleasure. That night was one of the best night Zim had ever experienced. Zim woke the next day clinging to a passed out Dib. He remembered smiling at his sleeping nemesis. It was the perfect moment to kill him. He was weak and vulnerable. Instead Zim did something else. Zim decided to leave. He ran and never came back. Nothing would be the same between them. Now that the human had gotten what he wanted there was no more reason for him to stay loyal to Zim. Days later he found he was with smeet and decided to never see Dib again. If Dib knew he might try to hurt him or the smeet. He knew Dib hated him as an alien and did not know how he would react to a hybrid of their species. He had assumed he would e disgusted so he decided to keep it a secret._

And now here he was alone in some other town hiding his daughter. He sighed wondering briefly where the Dib beast was. In the end it did not matter as long as he had his daughter Kira.

Kira….

She was such a pain sometimes. He chuckled thinking she was just like her father. At the thought he frowned. No she was not like _him. _She was better and had a smaller head. They may look a lot alike but they were different. Zim frowned knowing this was not completely true. A sigh escaped his lips. He was better off without the help of the human. With that resolve in mind he flopped back on the bed and yawned. Having a child took a lot out of him. He did not need sleep but it helped pass the quiet hours of night. So he let his eyes drift closed and let sleep over take him.


	2. Enter Dib

**Chapter two has arrived! Thank you all for your love so far!**

* * *

><p>Dib sighed sitting at the bar table. He was in a freaking party town on senior week and so far he he had just been partying. He was supposed to be on a mission, but his sister had to drag him to every club and bar she could find. Dib was having a good time but every second wasted was a second a life might be taken again. Dib had came to Myrtle Beach because of the recent deaths. Every single one had two things in common. Every murder victim had a bite on the neck and claw marks all over them. He sighed and looked over to his sister who was playing her game beside him. He thought after a while she would be tired of partying, but no. She wanted to drag him to another club tonight. Maybe she would forget and just keep playing her game? They were at a bar where the people sat outside on a deck. Everyone was laughing having fun drinking from their over sized cups. A group of girls were cheering on another girl who was downing a fish bowl. The blonde finished and almost fell off her seat. Dib shook his head at her and went back to observing his files before him every now and then taking a sip of his drink. He flipped the folder trying to find a certain file. While flipping through the stack of papers he stopped finding an old file. Right then and there he felt a feeling he had been suppressing for the past six years. It was Zim's file before him. Why was this still in here? Probably because he hadn't given up on finding Zim. Dib frowned deeply. Why had Zim disappeared off the face of the Earth? He flipped open the file and looked at the old pictures. The first picture was Zim and him fighting one another. They were always fighting except for when they were.. distracted. He had to stop looking at this file before he got carried away. He put the file on the bottom of the stack of files and found the murder files he was looking for. Flipping it open he observed the contents. He now was not paying attention to his sister but focused on reading his file. It seemed the people were all killed in pairs of two's. So far there were only eight killings and the Swollen Eyeball swore it was a werewolf. Dib had been here for three days (Though all he did was go to clubs) and had yet to see any sign of a werewolf. It was confusing seeing as all the signs pointed to that. Well if it was not a werewolf then what the hell was it? His brain started to hurt as he thought harder.<p>

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a high pitched giggle. Sparing the girl a glance he stopped and stared. The girl was being held in the arms of a blonde man. The man was running his hands down her thighs. She was mesmerized by his eyes. She almost looked was not what made him stare though. What made him stare was the man's teeth. The man was sporting a pair of pearl like fangs. The man was not a man. That man was a vampire! He stood up quickly and looked for his sister. Gaz was long gone. Dib pouted. She ditched him again. Whatever he had to work fast. He picked up his files and stuffed them in his backpack. Without taking his eyes off the man he strode over to him and the girl. The blonde looked up quickly confused by Dib. Dib smiled crossing his arms. The man growled at Dib before a ominous smile spread across his face.

"Care to join?"

Dib scowled. "No thanks, tick. I have better things to do; like stop you."

The man smirked. "Oh I see. You prefer aliens and not earth creatures."

Dib blinked. How did he know? He shook his head. No it was a coincidence. The blonde girl just laughed at the two not knowing the danger she was in. Dib moved closed and reached in his jacket. He had holy water if he needed it. The man smiled and chuckled a little. He let go of the girl and looked at Dib. He looked at him from head to toe running his head up and down. Dib felt exposed at the moment. The vampires blue orbs contained depth and looked aged. Dib stood tall making sure the vampire could not see the shiver that ran down his spine. After a moment the vampire clucked his tongue.

"You're going to be trouble."

Dib's eyes narrowed. "It seems you will be too."

He smiled at Dib a moment longer before jetting away and running out the door. Dib blinked shocked for a moment before running after him.

"Hey!"

Dib chased the vampire out into the streets. He chased the vampire until he was lost in the back roads. Why the hell did he run? Was he the one behind it all? Dib stopped keeling over out of breath. He lost him. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Damn it!"

Suddenly Dib fell forward onto the ground. When he tried to get up he felt a foot press against his back and shove him back onto the cold street.

"You!" He spat. "Figures you get me while my back was turned."

Dib could feel the blonde shrug. " Who cares how I did it. I know I sure don't. I will let you up if you tell me something."Dib turned his head to the side getting a glimpse of the vampire.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Tell me your name."

"Let me up first."

The blonde took his foot off Dib's back. Dib stood and brushed off his pants. "My name is Dib." He said while reaching in his jacket and slinging the holy water on the vampire. Much to Dib's surprise it worked. As soon as the water touched his skin it started to burn.

_Just like Zim. _Dib thought. He shook his head. He needed to focus. The vampire took off again and Dib followed. They ran through the crowd of people before running across the street. Dodging a car he was about to close in and tackle him. He smiled getting closer and closer until Dib felt a jolt go through his body. He fell forward the jolt still going through him. The pain was so immense he blacked out suddenly.

* * *

><p>When Dib came to he was in a jail cell. He blinked.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Son!" A floating screen yelled. "Watch your mouth! I am disappointed in you son. Fist jaywalking now swearing!" He looked at Dib suspiciously. "What else do you do? Hmmm? Drugs?"

He shook his head. "No! And I am in here for jaywalking?"

A police officer interfered. "Yes and you should have seen yourself! You were cutting across streets and chasing a poor young man."

Dib sighed. "Seriously? Of all the horrible crimes going on you pigs bring me in for such a meaningless crime!"

His father interjected. "A crime is a crime no matter how trivial. And you will do well to not talk to authorities in such a manner."

Dib rolled his eyes. He knew the only reason his father was even here was because they needed someone to come get him. "Well, I was chasing a vampire! I almost had him! I know he has something to do with the reoccurring murders!"

The cop raised a brow. "What do you know about those."

"Nothing." Dib lied. The Swollen Eyeball had given him information the public did not know yet. If he started a rant about what he knew he would be taken in as a suspect.

The officer stared at him for a moment before nodding. Dib could tell he wasn't going to let it go.

His father decided to but in again. "We have made and arrangement that you are to come home with me and be on house arrest for a while."

"For jaywalking?"

His father shook his head. "My poor misguided son. Where did I go wrong?" He thought for a moment. "Maybe it was the neighborhood?"

Dib shook his head. "No dad it was not the neighborhood. It was-"

Membrane continued to talk to himself. "I was never there to really make sure you didn't fall into the wrong crowd. So it was the neighborhood the molded you into the crazy hooligan you are today!"

"Dad you aren't listening! The old neighborhood does not matter. I am twenty four and have my own house. I do not need to be on house arrest at your house when I have my own."

"You are right." He said only listening to half of what Dib had said. "You live in a bad neighborhood and the old house is still in that horrid place that made you into the criminal you are today!"

"You didn't listen to a word I just said did you?"

"We are moving to house with science! Then you fulfill you time with your father watching you... From my lab of course."

"Dad it was jaywalking! They tazzed me for jaywalking! I shouldn't even be on house arrest."

His father shook his head. "It's too late son I made a deal. It is either this or jail for three months!"

"For jaywalking? You have to be shitting me!"

His father blinked. "Such language! Do not worry son I will save you from yourself. I am sending a transportation unit to get you now."

"Wait, what about Gaz?"

His father shook his head. "She called me an hour ago. Said something about going to the next State. " he shrugged.

"Dad I can not go I have…stuff to do here."

The cop looked at him again before his father shouted. "Nonsense! We must start immediately and turn you into an upstanding citizen then to a man of science!"

And with that his father disappeared from the screen.

* * *

><p>Dib sighed. It was hours before the transportation unit arrived and took him to his father's old house. It was the same old house just it had been moved to a different neighborhood. Dib shook his head looking out the window. The neighborhood was the picture of perfect. Children were running through sprinklers with golden retrievers at their heels. White picket fences covered every yard almost. There was one yard that had no fence. Dib observed closely for a moment. It was a blue home and it did not quite fit in. It had toys in the front yard so he knew a child lived there. He continued to look at the house until a child walked out the front door. She walked out her braids bouncing due to a slight skip in her step. Dib smiled. She was too cute. He pulled his eyes away from her as the car stopped at the house across the street. Dib sighed and got out of the car walking to the door. Home sweet moved to another location home.<p>

* * *

><p>Zim smiled having a good day. It seemed his daughter had let go of last night's argument and for that he was grateful. She ran to him and tugged his leg."Mommy, mommy a house appeared across the street over night!"<p>

He shook his head. "Of course it did little one."

"It is true! They said the man living there is on house arrest for killing five people!"

"You are so human; believing everything you hear. I did not raise you that way." he shook his head.

She pouted and walked away. "If you do not believe me then look for yourself." She said crossing her arms and skipping outside. She plopped down and began to play with her dolls.

Zim shook his head and walked to the window curious. He gasped. There really was a house across from them now! When did that happen and how did he not know? That house looked like _his _old house. Zim chuckled knowing there was no possible way-

Zim gasped when none other than Dib stepped out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Myrtle Beach has not a bunch of recent deaths. I made it up of course. :P But I did just come back from there and it was too awesome not to talk about. Thanks for reading, stay safe and do not forget to tell me what cha think. I hope on getting more reviews than the first chapter! Oh and if you can please read my other story. I really want you guys opinion on that one because I think it is kind of silly. Thanks again~<strong>


	3. Vampires are assholes

**Hey guys**! **I updated! I know I am sorry it took forever! . College is doing a number on me. I am trying to make time to write now. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and love. :D **

* * *

><p>Dib sighed as his father paced in front of him. It was only his second day back at home. His father had caught him messing with his house arrest bracelet. Needless to say his father was furious. Professor Membrane continued to pace back and forth an angry expression on his face until he stopped and turned to his son. Dib blinked waiting for what was coming. Membrane took a long breath before asking quietly.<p>

"Where did I go wrong?"The question through Dib through a loop. He stared a moment before sighing deeply.

"Dad you didn't do anything wrong. Ok it was just jay walking. It is not like I am doing drugs or anything?"

"YOU'RE DOING DRUGS?"

"Why do you only hear a part of what I am saying?"

"What drug is it son?"

"Listen we have been over this remember? They made me take a drug test before I left. It as negative. I am not on drugs. Look, Dad you are a good father. Trust me. I could have turned out way worse."

Membrane sighed looking at him a moment.

"If only I could believe that. Dib it pains me to say this but…. I don't know you well enough to know for sure if I can trust you."Dib frowned and flinched a little hurt by the statement. It hurt because it was true. His father didn't really know him. Looking down his father continued.

"I can't trust you. You are a good boy and I am going to keep you that way. You need me to keep you on track. I wasn't there before but I shall be there now!" he yelled pointing to the sky.

Dib shook his head. "Dad I would love to spend time with you but-"

"No need to thank me son. I will fix you. With science!"

Dib sighed. "With science?"

"Indeed!" He shouted running to his lab his finger still pointed in the air.

Dib stood with a blank look on his face watching his father shut himself in his lab. They almost had a moment. Running a hand through his thick black hair he sighed and frowned. At least his dad was trying.

* * *

><p>The next day was filled with a lot of new toys his father made over night. He looked though the house finding a new camera of robot that seemed to follow him for a short distance. If one thing could be said about Dib's father it was that he cared. Dib knew if his father didn't care he wouldn't have tried so hard to keep him on lock down. Cameras were at the end of every hallway and seemed to be triggered by motion. Sighing Dib stared at one. It seemed like there was nothing to do but watch T.V and get fat. The dark hair boy grumbled plopping down on the couch and using the table in front of him for a foot prop. Grabbing the remote he turned on the T.V. The news was a buzz with something. Apparently they had a new update on the recent killings. A new witness was coming out to speak about what he saw during the most recent murder. Dib listened carefully his eyes glued to the T.V. A blonde haired reporter appeared and standing beside her was…THE FUCKING VAMPIRE! Dib jumped out of his seat and grabbed his hair. The vampire smiled at the camera as if mocking him. He wore a black coat and matching black sunglasses. Dib scoffed. <em>Probably to hide his red eyes<em>. Clearing his throat the vampire spoke in a very calm and seductive voice.

"You see Margret, I witnessed the first murder." Dib frowned at him already knowing the reporters name. And what did he mean by 'witnessed'? He caused it. Dib stopped his inner turmoil to pay attention to the reporter talking. She pushed the microphone in his face and asked.

"Why did you not report it? I mean if you saw why didn't you call the police?"

He looked directly into the camera and smiled. Dib's jaw clenched. _He is mocking me!_ The vampire smiled as if he was looking at someone. His fangs were even showing making it obvious what he was. After the vampire did his 'dramatic pause' he said as loud and clear.

"I did not report it because it is out of my league."

Dib blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

The vampire continued. _"_You see, my dear it was something that if I became involved I knew it would only cause trouble. "

The reporter blinked. "How could you get in trouble? I mean you could have saved a life."

The vampire chuckled at her as if she asked a stupid question. "Well you see" he held up a pile of folders. Dib gaped. His files! Those were the ones he left at the bar before chasing that damn vampire!

The vampire finished his sentence. "Humans are not the only ones who can mate outside their own species."

Dib's face turned beat read. Everything he had on Zim was in there. Even the most intimate details about him. He needed to get those files back. And to do that he needed to get out of here and talk with a certain and soon to be dead vampire.

The reporter just stared. "Are you referring to bestiality?"

The vampire finally frowned. "Dear...you got this job from looks, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>The day had just begun for the ever on the move Kira. Giggling she fearlessly leap into the air and landed in her sandbox. Gir laughed uncontrollably before eating more sand. She giggled as he did and patted his head happily.<p>

"Gir you are so silly. You don't eat that."

Gir looked at her wild-eyed stared, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles. Her giggled screech to an abrupt halt when something caught her eye. In the new house across the street she saw the man from a couple days a go. He was pacing back and forth every now and then passing by the window. It was his fault that they were moving. For some reason her mother would rather move than live across the street from a felon. It was really odd. Never in all her years on this Earth had she seen her mother act so off. He was in full alert mode, packing as quickly as he could. She did not know why her mother was in a panic and every time she asked she was met with silence. Deciding to give her mother some space she played outside for a couple hours. Pouting, she was now sitting in her sandbox bored and upset. She didn't want to move. Her friends lived in this town. She was raised here. The more she thought about it the more she became upset. She looked up Gir.

"Gir.." she said quietly.

He looked up and blinked. "Hi!"

She smiled. "Let's go inside."

He nodded and stood skipping inside the house. She stood next and brushed off her little blue cotton dress. Looking up again she looked at the window one more time. As the man came to the window again he stopped probably feeling her eyes on him. He blinked and looked at her. For a moment they looked at one another. She could feel something pass between them in that moment. Breaking eye contact she took off and ran inside. Her mother was too caught up in his packing to notice the child's panicked face. After a moment he looked at his child.

"Little one, what is wrong?"

She looked down. "We aren't moving because of a felon are we?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about? I told you once already you will not grow up in a community with a felon."

Her frown deepened. "That man is different."

Zim scowled deeply. "You talked to him?"

"N-no I saw him."

"I told you not to go near him!"

"I didn't!"

"Room. Now."

She frowned. "I didn't go near him."

"Room!"

She darted up the stairs to her room on the verge of tears. Zim sighed deeply. It was rare that she cried. He had made it one of his goals to never see her cry. Not because water hurt him but because seeing her cry did made him feel terrible. His poor little smeet. If she knew she would hate him. She always wanted to meet her "DNA doner" as Zim called him. He never called The Dib her father. That would mean he had rights to her and that he owned her in some small way. Zim gritted his teeth. Thoughts of Dib-Thing taking her away and experimenting on her swam in his mind. Shaking his head he stood and sighed. He had to stop thinking like that. Dib being so close brought back memories. The memories were the one thing he could not think about. If he started thinking about how it used to be he might run over to the Dib.

Growling stomped over to the door locking it. He then walked over to the window grabbing the curtains with both hands and closing them.

* * *

><p>Dib stood at the window, not believing what he just saw.<p>

Zim...

Zim was across the street from him..

And had a kid? What was Zim doing with that little girl? What was going on? Dib stared at the window where Zim once stood. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? Sighing, he took off to his room. He needed to get this bracelet off,now. A couple problems presented themselves though. His father's cameras and of course he had no tools. He sat thinking it over a moment before coming up with an idea. Who said he needed tools? Why not try it the old fashioned way? Smiling to himself he made his way into the bathroom. There was no cameras in here. He hoped...

After what seemed like hours he managed to get the bracelet off. It took a a crap ton of tooth picks and some soap but in the end he had managed to get it off without triggering anything. So far so good. Now all that was left was get to Zims.

He smiled. This was just like old times. He would go and sneek off to Zim's and break in to his lab. As he began to remember his past he became upset. Zim left him all those years ago. The hurt was coming back.

Zim left him..

He sighed at how stupid he was. Of course Zim left him. It was Zim. He didn't care. Humans and aliens were so different. Humans let their emotions rule them and aliens kept them in check. It was stupid of him to let his emotions get carried away. He was young and he knew better now. He was not going to see zim! Just what he was up to with that kid. Then he would get that damn vampire and strangle him!

* * *

><p>Being as sneaky as possible he made his way out of the house, being sure to go around the back of the house. He had no idea what his father was up to and hadn't seen him all day. It was now in the dead of night and still nothing.<p>

Just like old times. Dib scoffed. He would be gone for hours and never come home. He sighed. It looked like his father was falling back into that habit. In a way he was sad his father wasn't there to stop him from running to an alien's house.

Dib blinked. His life really was strange wasn't it?...

Shaking his head, he took off. He walked quickly with his head held low. Walking at a quicker passe, he jetted across the street trying to avoid the street light.

Yes! He jaywalked after being put on house arrest for it!

No! It seemed he did not learn his lesson.

Did he care?

Dib chuckled.

Nope.

Zim's house was exactly as it was before; strange and lacking in the security area. It was like he wanted to live in a normal house. The house had no real alien security as far as he could see, just human locks. How very odd...maybe it was a way of keeping even more attention away from him? Dib gritted his teeth. What was Zim up to?

Even if there was no alien security the home was still locked up tight. Every window and door locked. He sighed and made his way around back. Every window was locked, except one! He smiled, glad he had checked the back. The window was a second floor window. He could make out pink curtains from where he was standing. Great there was a window open. Only thing standing in between him now was of course how high the window was. No problem! He chuckled. It wasn't like he hadn't climbed up poles before.

He blinked...Why did that sound so wrong?

Shaking his head for the second time tonight he made his way to what looked like a drain pipe and shimmied his way up it to the window. Grunting he pulled himself in the window and landed inside with a up, he brushed himself off and looked around. He blinked seeing the little girl in front of him. She stood wide eyes staring wearing her night gown and holding a small rabbit doll. Her antennas seemed to perk up in surprise. Dib wondered if she would scream. Instead she smiled and Dib felt a tight pull on his chest. He stared at her for what seemed like hours before coming to a conclusion.

He gasped as his eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a terrible person fro ending it there o-o I know..<strong>


End file.
